beneaththeblightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
CONCEPT: Before he became Captain Haar, he was Isaiah Haarlan, a hustler who was always looking how to make money fast. Accompanied by his older brother Regan, they always run scams together to gather some scraps of Empyrians and continue to survive. ' ' The Haarlan brothers have just been released by The Alsulta after a short stint in prison. One of their prison mates tells them of a ship that carries Empyrians from businesses to vaults. They proceed to plan a way to rob the ship and buy the sky tavern they always wanted. ' ' The previous owner, Captain Benno wants to move away and gamble at The Queen Harlot all day, wants to sell the ship. The Haarlan brothers decide to pursue the crazy inmate’s plan to buy the ship and finally get out of the hustler lifestyle. ' ' CONCEPT: ' ' A prequel to The Regalia Trilogy, Blood on the Clouds is a YA novel that follows Isaiah Haarlan before he becomes Captain Haar. It tells the story of how he acquired The Regalia and the emotional baggage that came with it. ' ' GENRE: ' ' Action/Comedy ' ' TARGET MARKET: ' ' Pre-Teen to Teenagers ' ' This demographic is known for consuming YA novels such as Hunger Games and Cirque Du Freak. ' ' PROTAGONIST: ' ' THE HERO: ' ' Isaiah Haarlan: ' ' An ambitious, hard working young man who channels his energy into all the wrong paths. Currently scamming people for money, he is tired of the life and wants his own ship. ' ' THE PHYSICAL GOAL: ' ' To rob one of the Empyrian Transporters and use the money to buy a ship. ' ' THE EMOTIONAL GOAL: ' ' To finally have a home. ' ' PERSONAL OBSTACLE: ' ' Not knowing when to walk away. ' ' ANTAGONIST: ' ' THE VILLAIN: ' ' Dunkirk Lewis: ' ' A bounty hunter tasked with finding the Haarlan brothers and recovering the stolen money. A former Alsulta, he was tired of the low financial reward associated with the job and decided to work alone. Valuing his pride over anything, Dunkirk will do anything to get the job done. ' ' JUSTIFICATION: ' ' It’s Dunkirks job so he wouldn’t be hired again if he didn’t produce results. ' ' SUPPORTING CAST: ' ' Regan Haarlan: Isaiah’s older brother, he has taken care of him his whole life. Feeling ostracized from the world, Regan has chosen to live a conman lifestyle. Fiercely protective of Isaiah, he’s beginning to realize their lifestyle is not sustainable. ' ' James Orvis: Regan’s cellmate, he is a former employee of The Queen Harlot who tells Regan about his heist plan. A charming psychopath, he is a complete wild card. ' ' Captain Richard Benno: Current owner of The Flying Rooster, he has owned the ship for twenty years. Tired of the working life, he wishes to retire and live the rest of his life playing Gentu and relaxing at a pool. ' ' Jacob Wyndham: Owner of The Queen Harlot casino, he hires Dunkirk to get his money back. ' ' LOCATIONS: ' ' # The Flying Rooster: The ship that will become known as The Regalia, currently owned by Captain Benno. It used to be a ship dedicated to being a sort of farmers market. # Alsulta Prison: A prison managed by the Alsulta, the Haarlan brothers are currently serving time here when the story begins. # Egovault Ships: A collective of highly secure ships that serve as banks. # Bungalow Ships: A collective of ships that works as a small town for lower-class Stratharians. ' ' LOGLINE: After being in prison for two years, Isaiah Haarlan seems to have learned nothing, convincing his brother to do one last job and retire in peace but things don’t go as planned and now they must deal with an overzealous bounty hunter tracking them down. ' ' MEDIUM: ' ' Self-published novel. It works as a prequel to the films that needs no money to be created. It helps the audience get engaged in one of the characters in the core narratives. ' ' PLATFORM: ' ' The novel can be published online. ' ' It costs little to no money to publish a novel online and it’s reach is technically unlimited. ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ' ' The novel adds context to the origin of The Regalia and Captain Haar. ' ' It is a one-off story. ' ' SUMMARY: ' ' It’s been two tedious years but the Haarlan brothers are finally getting out of prison. While Regan Haarlan is ready for a normal life, Isaiah has another idea. While locked up, Isaiah’s cellmate James Orvis kept rambling on and on about a foolproof heist. There is one caveat: they have to break out Orvis out of jail. ' ' Wanting out of the criminal life, Regan is skeptical but Isaiah convinces him this is their way out. They break out Orvis out of jail and begin to plan a heist. Orvis reveals he used to work for Egovaults, a ship collective that functions like a bank. He tells them he used to drive an Empyrian Transporter and that they often carry large amounts of money. After performing the heist, the Haarlan brothers and Orvis go their separate ways and hide until the heat dies down. Unbeknownst to them, the money belonged to Jacob Wyndham, the captain of The Queen Harlot who Dunkirk Lewis to find them. A bounty hunter, Dunkirk proceeds to investigate the case and finds Orvis. After much torture, Orvis gives up the Haarlan brothers. Dunkirk tracks them down to a small ship in the middle of nowhere. They engage in a fight and Regan is killed by Dunkirk while Isaiah is forced to hide by his brother. Isaiah keeps the money and buys The Flying Rooster and renames it The Regalia after his brother. One year later, Dunkirk walks in to have a drink. Dunkirk recognizes him and rushes away. Isaiah catches up to him and after a big fight, throws him down into the Blight.